durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Izaya Orihara
Can someone put more info about Izaya ---Yeah, actually all the char pages need work, I talked to Sxerks about info boxes, 1 person can only do so much. I've been working mostly on Dollars, Yellow Scarves, and Saika Army pages. --Mr.Zeke 17:06, June 19, 2010 (UTC) --- Should we put down that Izaya is a human? I mean a lot of people ask that question since he claims to love the human race, but he admits it himself to Namie that he's human. --- Unresgistered User June 20, 2010 cleaning it up~ there are parts of the background that should actually be in characteristics (since background refers to the time before vol1) and some parts of characteristics seem like they would be part of personality superlinna 02:32, July 19, 2011 (UTC) T Can someone provide a source? I've had to delete this twice now but just to be safe...Concerning this post: "However, the voice actors of both characters have said they both voice them as two people who are sexually attracted to each other." Could someone provide the source for this info? Or is it just fangirls making stuff up again? okay can someone tell me if izaya's twin sisters gay because that just freaked me out when they kissed? Mairu and Kururi (especially Mairu) are bisex, it has been stated in the novels. If I remember well it's said in Vol.4. ( 06:04, December 18, 2011 (UTC)) Game Piece Corrections. I corrected the section that describes Izaya's gaming pieces. This is a really common misconception. Those aren't Go stones, as they're clearly half-white and half-black and much too large. They're Othello pieces; some people also know that game as Reversi. Check it out. The board itself does appear to be a Go board, but the tablets/stones are definitely from Othello. 08:30, February 21, 2012 (UTC)V. I see now that someone has put "or possibly Go Stones" into the section about Izaya's game pieces. I'm going to remove it, since those are absolutely, definitely-NOT Go stones. If you look at the pieces, the ones with black tops have clearly white undersides where they meet the board. That is not a shadow or a highlight, that is a reversible side. This mean that they are ~clearly~ Reversi/Othello pieces. 16:49, April 9, 2012 (UTC)V. About the Recent Edit Concerning the recent change in the personality section about izaya showing "physical Love" to an individual who peaked his interest...Could someone provide a source? Because the way the whole thing is worded sort of sounds like someone's made up loophole to make Izaya seem gay.Sol420 03:58, April 25, 2012 (UTC)Sol420 4/24/12 Is Izaya Orihara human? Or is that what he wants you to think? Is Izaya Orihara human or is that just what he saids so he can toy with the human race? He could be a demon from hell who came to earth just to mess with the human race. He may have told Namie that he is human for a cover-up. I'm just saying, that could be the reason. I mean look at the facts: "Is it absurd to divide people into good or bad. People are either charming or tedious." He always said he loved the human race. He doesn't show any love for an individual. Anri wants to love but she is unable to, he has the abilite or ability I'm not a good speller. If you believe me or not discuse it btween each other. 00:04, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I think the whole "I love humans" is eeriely close to Saika's motto... Wow, is that actually how eeriely is spelled? I honestly hope not... 02:36, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Will the human who changed all the information into penis be so friendly to turn it back~? Thank you very much. 13:38, December 27, 2013 (UTC) izaiza Shizuo vs. Izaya When you guys are done reading Volume 13 of the Light Novel, I want to know what happens to Shizuo and Izaya. Want to know which one of them wins and dies. Does this mean Izaya is going to die after being stabbed in Volume 13? And why wait until 2016 for Volume 14 for a 2 years skip?Skyler.fernandez.9 (talk) 19:05, January 20, 2014 (UTC)Skyler Fernandez Izaya's Age It says here in wikia that Izaya was 23 in the anime, 24 in the manga and 25 in the novel. But I read/ watched all three and in all of them, before the cellphone stomping scene. Izaya mentioned that he was 23. I don't know, could someone please explain this? for some reason, Izaya always lies about his age, usually using 23. In reality, he's closer to around 25 but I guess his age differs between media SkylerFernandez: It's possible he was 23rd at first, but once it came to May 4th(his birthday), or pass his birthday. He became 24 years-old. Okay, so at the anime and novel start, Izaya is 23. Izaya ages, time passes in the novels. So where the anime just left off with the kidnapping scene, that's from Volume nine. Izaya is 25 currently in the anime as he had recently turned 25 in that part of Volume 9.. When the novels end (Volume 13), he's still 25, two years pass between Volume 13 and SH making him 27. That's why the ages vary. The ages are supposed to be going from the novel/anime/manga start or variations. But I believe they all begin with him being 23 and simply don't mention that it's his birthday or anything so you're not given a reason to believe he's aging unless they give you some line about time passing. It's difficult to say whether we should keep his age consistent with where he is now- so it's just formatted oddly until a better way is brought to us. TL;DR: Izaya's birthdate supposably varies between manga/novel/anime and often time skips aren't mentioned. Novel Izaya is currently 27, anime Izaya is currently 25, and Manga Izaya is 24 or 25 depending on where the manga is at right now. In the novel, Izaya's birthday is the day Earthworm kidnaps him. ChromeCircus (talk) 21:32, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Profile Image Update Say, I was thinking, why not add Season 1 / Season 2 / Light Novel appearances? Since their designs are slightly different in each media, I thought it might be best to add them to the character's profiles. I mean, Psycho-Pass and One Piece are good examples. Why not try it?--Kajune (talk) 14:47, March 30, 2015 (UTC) You mean like those image tab hings? I don't mind honestly. I'm actually thinking that we could use those for adding more images to character pages in general. Right now I'm trying to focus on updating character page layout but if you want to go for it then do so. Just make sure to keep it consistent and add it to everyone else (assuming they have actual pictures to use.).Sol420 (talk) 23:02, April 3, 2015 (UTC)Sol420 Ahh...I tried making one but kept failing. Does anyone here know how to make switchable profile pictures? I've already uploaded one that might be suitable for season 2, but I don't know how to make it appear right.--Kajune (talk) 15:43, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Izaya (and Shizuo's) birth year There's been a small upset on Izaya's canon birth year. It appears some people believe Durarara follows our timeline and therefore will set the birth years to match up. The issue with this, is that Durarara does not follow our time line and is actually a few years behind us. Izaya would currently be 35. I know what this contributer is talking about when they say they have seen a character card with his birth year. It's a company released driver's license, where Izaya is under his alias 'Nakura' and also needed glasses to drive. The popular argument is that it isn't canon information and likely only applies to Nakura. We must also keep in mind that Izaya routinely lies about his age when he's using an alias, so we can assume whatever birth year was attributed to that card, was also a fallacy. What I'm basically getting at here is: Izaya could not possibly have been born in 1990 for the simple reason that he would've been 13 when Durarara began in 2004. We have no reason to believe he was 13 because that's silly. Until a canon year is announced or a better labeled start point is given, we can assume Izaya was not born in 1990 and merely put that on 'Nakuras' license. My suggestion is that we remove the birth year's from both Izaya and Shizuo's profiles since there has been no information released blatantly saying when either of them were born. They're the only two characters with birth year's in their infoboxes despite not having any canon information to confirm or deny it. Could an admin weigh in? ChromeCircus (talk) 18:02, February 23, 2016 (UTC) You guys are lucky i had a break long enough to check in. In all seriousness however, I remember reading somewhere that Shizuo was 25 when the series started, with the original story ending in 2004. Assuming that the story spans about a year and a half, shizuo would be 26 by then. Doing the math, their birth years should be around 1978-1979. That being said, I can't remember where exactly I read that information so that doesn't really help much. If it removes any confusion then it would probably be best to just delete the birth years entirely.Sol420 (talk) 20:49, February 23, 2016 (UTC)Sol420 Haha I think I know where you read that. It was a tumblr post right? The person who made the timeline chart is a good friend of mine. I spoke with her about it, we re-crunched the numbers and she stands corrected. Shizuo was 23 at the start, Izaya was also 23, however Izaya is older than Shizuo by a bit so they were only the same age for a few months. But hey it's all good, it really does make more sense to just remove their birth years until an actual chart comes out or something. A character card, profiles, I'll even take a drama CD at this point.. But thanks for weighing in, I didn't really want to remove the years without checking in first. It seems to have solved the problem regardless though! Thanks! ChromeCircus (talk) 20:54, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Relationships - Mikage, and Manami I know it's already written on Mikage's page, but as would make sense it's obviously written with her point of view in mind. If possible, I, or someone perhaps with a better reputation on this wiki, should make a relationship section for mikage on here. It would also be a good idea for the sake of being thorough to perhaps also write a relationship for Manami? These characters are primarily related to Izaya in the anime and any other durarara related media, plot wise, so not being featured on his page wouldn't make very much sense in my eyes. I'm not sure how the higher ups on this wiki prefer to do things, but it's just a suggestion. Nishikigami (talk) 12:52, March 23, 2016 (UTC) In Volume 11, Izaya says, ""I understand that if I take action when my mood is high, it won’t work out well for me in the end. Although there are many times I cannot stop myself and lead myself into terrible situations." - Izaya Orihara(as narrator), Durarara!! Volume 11" "I understand that if I take action when my mood is high, it won’t work out well for me in the end. Although there are many times I cannot stop myself and lead myself into terrible situations." he says in Volume 11. If ou've read the Durarara!! novels, Minidura, side stories, and even thoughts of other characters and more into Izaya's character, you'll see that he's not a psychopath or a sociopath, even if he may have traits, and even if you decide you still don't like him. He has given people good warnings to value their lives and who they are and values human beings just like any other normal human being and doesn't want to stain his hands with blood. He also feels fear, too, and is afraid of death. And sees Shinra as a friend. Even if he supposedly rejects his humanity or emotions, he is still human and can cry and feel emotions. He still has a heart even if he doesn't act like it, and it just happens to be weaker than most people's. The real psychopaths are Izumii and Adabashi, but Izumii was abused and Adabashi's dad was a piece of crap. He'd be more of a megalomaniac if anything, but he's also the one who said that the world is much more interesting since it doesn't do anybody's bidding, and also told Aoba that he wouldn't mind being used by somebody who is better at using somebody than himself. And even Saki says he typically stays out of people's love lives. And anyway, he may have traits, but he does feel sympathy and stuff. Like Shinra says, "He may seem cold blooded, but he is more human and his heart more brittle than anybody else's so much so that if filled with human love or betrayal, it will break easily, which is why, I think, he chose from the start to avoid it all, to love humanity, you understand? Not to accept it, not to face it. To avoid it." And the novels even say that was Izaya's "eccentric friend, the first one to see through him to his true nature", and Izaya said himself that Shinra was not his pawn and through a text told Celty, "I'm not stupid enough to hurt a friend. I have few enough of them as it is." Not only that, but even when the novels said he gave words of comfort, it still ended up hurting them and making them mad at him. Despite his honest attempts at connecting with people in the only way he knows how, and for just being him at times he was still shunned. Once in the chatroom he pretty much actually said that knowing a lot of information was all he was good for to people. That's the only reason anybody ever really approached him, because before middle school it actually said that even though he was a model student "he was not particularly hated nor particularly loved". And the first person who seriously approached him was Shinra but that was only for Celty. And you know what Kadota of all people said, despite his advice to stay away from Izaya? "If you want his love, you have to be a friend first. Start with your own, to love him on the line, go to him as a friend on the line, and you will see that he was unexpectedly the type of guy who has the strong bond of friendship." Even the narrator hints at the fact that Izaya may not even love himself, and Anri pointed that even Saika(who is much like Izaya) is actually really lonely, and Izaya said himself once said in the chatroom that "I think he's lonely, but satisfied", much like Saika supposedly was. To be honest there are positive and negative traits that Izaya shares with so many of the characters, which is what what makes him so interesting to me. And quite franky, I think to call any of Narita's characters a "psychopath" or "Sociopath" and say that's all there is to it is a downright insult to Narita himself. The anime is not all there is to the story either, because the fact is it's there to promote the series. Another thing- the anime excludes practically anything good Izaya said, did, AND thought, and anything exceptionally bad that the other characters said, did, and thought. Such as Izaya punching the telephone pole. That was one of the most interesting scenes to me. And even in the drama CD where Izaya asks that woman what her affiliation with Shiki was, she asked back if he was gonna sell out the info on her answer, and he downright said "depends on the situation". He's not somebody who messes with innocent people. Or people who want to be happy. They're actually people who don't want face their problems or are dabbing in illegal activities as it is. Call him a hypocrite and a liar, and maybe a double faced liar, but he's not psycho, or a rapist, or a pedophile, or a killer, or drug dealer, or even a sadist. The anime didn't show it but he did warn his sisters to get out of the road before they got hit by a truck. He doesn't want them dead, but they actually have no problem with trying to kill him just to see Kasuka, and in Volume 9, they also said they felt a bit to blame as his sisters. Not sure I understand their relationship, but he did also say he felt guilty for how they turned out and also gave a look of compassion when he said that Saki and other girls had been badly abused. He also pointed out that he could have told them to go die and they probably would have, but he didn't. Sure, he said that he just turned their unwavering trust to him, but isn't that most would do? He may word things differently than we normally would and make it sound different and heartless, but Simon already recognized him as a coward. He's not a psychopath or anything of the sort. He's a normal human with normal emotions and just simply hides them because he's afraid. If you refuse to believe that, then you're just not seeing the story for what it is. Mikado who saw straight through to both Anri and Aoba also didn't see him as a bad guy either, and nor did Saki. In fact, Mikado admired Izaya and was the only one who was ever even relatively nice to him and coincidentally he was the only one that Izaya wanted to get back up with after the events of the anime, according to Narita. Thank you. I'm not saying you have to say he's a good person, but he's not a bad guy, either, unlike many of the others on the series. And he is certainly NOT a psychopath or a sociopath and the results of the MRI scan also hinted at that fact. Again, thank you. PS: Need I remind you that Izaya only became as twisted as he did after meeting and influenced by Shinra who had been influenced by Celty, just like Shinra and many other only became so twisted after certain events led to them doing so. ---- So, while I agree Izaya is likely not a psychopath/sociopath, I don't understand why you made this giant contextless rant or why you put it in a section asking about his relationship with Mikage, and didn't bother to put in your signature in. Did you get lost or something? ShikiAwakusu (talk) 20:55, June 17, 2016 (UTC) The trivia includes facts, suspecting that he loved mikage isn't a fact waiting for a confirmation is smarter then writing a theory. 14:18, November 1, 2016 (UTC) You're talking about this bulletpoint right?: *Izaya has stated in the novels that he does not hold an attraction for any individual. Though, it is hinted in the novel that he may or may not have had something with Mikage in high school. Narita has been quoted saying that Izaya has normal sexual urges, although he may possibly be aromantic. The trivia isn't suspecting that he may have loved Mikage. It states that he may have had a relationship with her, which is canon. Whether or not he loved her is another story. We don't know anything about that. ChromeCircus (talk) 15:15, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Actually, not even the suspect that Izaya and Mikage may have had a relationship is canon because in the novels Izaya states that he never took advantage of Mikage sexually and the latter refuses to give further explainations to his brother. So we have negation on Izaya's side and silence on Mikage's. And that isn't enough to build a suspect. The only canon facts about them are that Mikage had feeling for him back in high school but now those feelings are long gone because he involved her in a certain incident that forced her to drop out of school. Izaya thinks that she may hate him because of that (just that, not that he broke her heart or took her virginity, the fandom grasped the wrong infos from that dialogue) and about his feelings toward Mikage he just said that to him she was one of his past followers and nothing more. Anywhere it was hinted they had a romantic or sexual relationship. Those were just the fears of an overprotective brother and the wrong speculations of some fans. According to what we know about Izaya, despite having sexual needs like everybody else (aka not asexual), he can't feel attraction for any individual because he loves all humans equally like a God loves his creatures. So him having a romantic or sexual relationship with one oh his humans would contraddict his nature because it'd mean treating that one person differently from the others. Those trivia facts are kinda misleading, they should be removed and eventually re-added in case on an actual canon confirmation. There are already too many misleading infos in the Durarara fandom and this is one of them. --LadyRiverKeehl (talk) 16:36, November 1, 2016 (UTC) The trivia isn't suggesting they had sex. I don't know about other fans, but I don't really care about Izaya's sexual experience. The trivia is speculating a potential relationship between the two, going off an interview Narita did previously where he said that he couldn't comment on whether or not Izaya had any relationship/romantic experience due to it being 'somewhat of a spoiler'. Following this, Mikage was introduced shortly after as was her questionable past relationship with Izaya (relationship as in, relating to, not romantic). Mikage is known to have been a follower of Izaya's, though Izaya had many followers. Mostly abused/ostracized girls. I have the novels in front of me, and I just flipped the 9th volume open and re-read a few scenes involving Mikage (mostly the meeting infront of the Dojo and the Earthworm interrogation.). Mikage refuses to comment when asked about her romantic experience, but again, this is why there is nothing but speculation on the Wiki going based off an interview Narita did previously. The next step here, would be to try and find out whether or not Mikage is the 'relationship expeience' Narita couldn't comment on in his interview. To find this out, I can tweet Narita and see if he responds, otherwise, the next place for it to be made canon or not would be in the Izaya-centric novels (unlikely), or SH (unlikely). So would you like me to tweet him? ChromeCircus (talk) 17:10, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Don't worry nevermind, that's not so important after all. I read that interview but while he said that, there was no actual revelation in the following novels so to me he just wanted to create suspance. He knows a bunch of fangirls are interested in this kind of stuff and he most likely was baiting them in order to arouse the curiosity of a hypothetic love relationship. But given Izaya's God-like behavior, an intimate relationship would be out of place. Mikage's silence wasn't weird, her brother was embarassing her talking about private stuff on a public road, everyone wouldn't have been willing to talk in a place where everyone could hear. Also Narita-san said he wanted to publish a story about Mikage (and Kine's) past so whether there was an intimate relationship between them or not, revealing something about their high school days would be spoiler so I don't really think he'd be able to answer. We should just wait and see what happens in the future novels.--LadyRiverKeehl (talk) 23:24, November 1, 2016 (UTC) the situation is ambiguous. I'm curious what other things on the wiki you think are misleading?(refering to your previous comment.) We could use help adding info to pages and cleaning up articles, so if you want to point out problems and help solve them, it would be useful. There are several pages i'm aware of that need major cleaning up and editing, but since the first thing you've brought up was on the most popular page on the wiki, I'd imagine you're refrencing things we may have missed on the more frequented pages? ShikiAwakusu (talk) 23:38, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Does Izaya do drugs? So I've been thinking: Izaya's "bonkers," according to my dad. He claims to love humans & he is a human himself. He doesn't ''act ''insane, no. But what if it's because he does drugs, and that explains how strange he is? I know it's a heavier topic, but like, it's possible. B Ø Ø B Ø Ø S Ø U S Å (talk) 03:43, July 27, 2017 (UTC) He does not. ChromeCircus (talk) 04:09, July 27, 2017 (UTC)